<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty by hyugapineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723505">Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple'>hyugapineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is pretty.<br/>Kuroo Tetsurou does not know how to deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboyblues/gifts">randomactsofpastel (moonboyblues)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Erica❤️</p><p>Kuroo sighs a lot.</p><p>Recommended song to listen while reading:<br/>Can't take my eyes off you - Emilee Flood.<br/>https://youtu.be/A0efwfOmKGk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keiji looks very pretty wrapping colorful ribbons around sunflower stems and handing them to the awaiting customer. He looks even prettier when he smiles, happy and content, wishing the same person a good day as they leave. Kuroo can’t help his sigh as he drags a smoke from his cigarette, leaning against the concrete wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo Tetsurou, 24 years old, college graduate, and tattoo artist is whipped for Akaashi Keiji, the beautiful florist that works in the shop across the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes back inside and nods with a polite smile at the young woman sitting on the couch next to the reception table. A new customer. Kuroo talks to her, asks her the usual questions before he proceeds to prepare his workplace for another tattoo. Later on, he is inking the woman’s skin carefully, eyes focused, and hand firm as he follows the design with skilled precision. Mind filled with the soft buzz of the inking gun, he still thinks of the pretty florist.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Today, Akaashi is wearing a plain, white v-neck and grey jeans. His hair is slightly curled up and there is a lily bud placed carefully on his ear. Kuroo thinks Keiji is very pretty as he sips from his tea, sprawled lazily on the leather couch. It’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining and the warm wind is blowing gently. This allows Akaashi to take large pots with flowers and decorative herbs outside the small boutique and arrange them in front of the large glass windows. People pass by and slow down their steps when they come closer to the shop. Kuroo can’t hear them, but judging by their body language, he is sure that they’re admiring the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou thinks that the florist with blue-green eyes deserves the praises more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so thirsty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo almost spits out his tea when he hears these words. He quickly turns his head to meet a pair of light brown eyes and a large, shitty grin. Amber eyes narrow slowly and Kuroo places the mug on the table before he drags Terushima’s nape closer and smacks it, earning a cry in protest from the faux blond. Yuuji laughs and hits Kuroo back and quickly pulls away when Kuroo makes a move to reach for him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you such a pain in the ass?” Tetsurou counters back and throws a visit card at his co-worker. Terushima doesn’t even acknowledge the piece of glossy paper that lands at his feet as lightly as a feather. He grins instead and winks at the brunet, his pierced tongue licking his canines and showing the silver bead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that nickname fits you better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo-san</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo murmurs a low “fuck off” and turns back. Terushima doesn’t take the insult to heart and just laughs, going back inside. The tea is lukewarm when Kuroo takes the mug back in his hands. He doesn’t mind it, not when he sees Akaashi out, smiling fondly while watering small pots of African violets and lavender. Kuroo once again sighs and finishes his tea, then leans back into the couch with a small frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, why is he so thirsty?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It’s raining today. Kuroo is alone in the shop because Terushima doesn’t have any appointments. Tetsurou washes his hands and puts all the utensils back in the drawer. The man that he tattooed left already and Kuroo went to the reception desk to count the cash and check the list of customers left. Only when he gets to the desk he notices the trail of mud and dirty water from the entrance door to his working place. Kuroo sighs and pauses. He told Terushima countless times that they need to buy a mat to put it at the door, but the blond never actually listened, so they never got one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s worse is that they don’t have even a cleaning mop. The old one was thrown away after Yuji cleaned a large puddle of expensive ink from the white tiled floor. It’s an incident that they do not talk about, mainly because Terushima knows how angry Kuroo will get, remembering how pricey the ink was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking pierced bastard,” Kuroo mumbles under his breath. It’s not Terushima’s fault that the customer dirtied the floor, and he didn’t seriously mean the insult. Tetsurou and Yuuji are good friends. They just express their mutual respect and affection through banters and half-assed insults. Kuroo curses him now because the blond is indirectly responsible for the fact that the shop does not have a mat nor a mop, and also because he needs a way to let out his mild frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he exhales and fetches his umbrella before stepping outside. He doesn’t bother to lock the door behind him. It won’t be long till he comes back. The flower shop is just across the road after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of the rain, there aren’t any flowers outside. The windows show Kuroo how beautiful the boutique is from the inside. Garland lights give a warm, mellow light as they hang on the walls when Kuroo steps inside. He is welcomed by the lovely smell of lavender and roses and the tattoo artist is pleasantly surprised to see pretty nosegays with petunias, tulips, or lilac branches placed on the walls or on the counter table in beautiful, crystal vases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s smile widens when he turns his head and walks closer to the desk. He thinks Keiji is much prettier from up close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you have a spare cleaning mop I can borrow for a while.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It’s already night when Kuroo steps out of the shop. The street light illuminates the road enough for him to see the concrete pavement as he turns around and locks the door properly. He is checking the security alarm when he feels a palm resting on his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I caught you staring today. Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s voice is calm and soft, and Kuroo can’t hold back his chuckle. When he looks at the shorter, he can see Keiji’s almost bored expression, if not for the small smile that tugs the corners of his lips upward. He shrugs and leans in to kiss the florist’s forehead fondly. Convinced that the shop is secured, Kuroo places his arm around the other’s waist and pulls him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it my fault that you’re so pretty? You can’t be seriously surprised that I am staring. You’re a beautiful man, Keiji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi rolls his eyes and huffs amused but doesn’t pull away from Kuroo’s warm hug. Instead, he takes Tetsurou’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. The night is warm and peaceful, and Keiji looks up at the other male as the two make their way to their shared apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so thirsty, Kuroo-san?” He asks, and Kuroo swears he can hear the grin in Keiji’s voice. Tetsurou cackles heartily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Terushima.” He murmurs and Akaashi laughs as well. But his laughter is muffled when Tetsurou dips his head lower to kiss him sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji is pretty, Kuroo thinks. He is gracious, funny and smart, and he is beautiful every day as Tetsurou watches him from his shop, despite the constant teasing he has to endure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Keiji is even prettier when Kuroo can hold his hand and kiss him till Akaashi pushes him back with red cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in a nicely decorated apartment, Terushima Yuuji has to pause the game he is playing to sneeze. ‘Damn.’ He thinks, wiping his nose with a tissue. ‘I must’ve caught a cold.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>How'd you like it?<br/>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️<br/>Chat me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>